Mobile workstations are well known and widely used in a variety of environments. A typical mobile workstation includes a frame mounted on a wheeled base, and a work platform or the like mounted above the wheeled base. A computer display may be mounted on or in proximity to the work platform such that the mobile workstation can be transported about and computer-based activities performed at different locations. Hospitals, clinics and other institutions commonly use one or more fleets of mobile workstations for administering patient care. For example, each floor of a hospital may have a fleet comprising a plurality of mobile workstations which are each available for use by one or more staff members. Certain of the mobile workstations of a given fleet may be substantially identical for general use, while others may be purpose-built or configured for more specific tasks. In a typical hospital or clinic environment, mobile workstations may be equipped with data gathering and/or data processing instruments such that facility personnel can move a mobile workstation from room to room, monitoring patient status, performing healthcare diagnostics or other activities such as dispensing medication, refilling supplies, etc. The computers resident on each mobile workstation typically enable a range of activities. Using the resident computer, facility personnel can enter patient-related data, check patient healthcare charts and medication dosage, authorization and scheduling of various treatments, etc. Over the years, a great many technological advances in the art of mobile workstations have improved both patient care quality and healthcare administration efficiency.
In decades past, mobile workstations consisted largely of vehicles for transporting computers from one room in a healthcare facility to another. A user typically moved the mobile workstation to a patient's bedside, then entered relevant patient data, or referenced patient data stored on the computer resident on the mobile workstation while performing various tasks. Information from the mobile workstation could then be later uploaded directly or indirectly from the workstation computer to a central database of the facility. Mobile workstations thus came to be used principally as satellite data gathering units or reference stations, with much of the processing and analysis of data being performed at a central location.
In more recent years, diagnostic and/or monitoring equipment and other peripheral devices have been mounted on and used in connection with mobile workstations, distributing some data processing among the different units. A rise in the demands placed on computers resident on mobile workstations by native hospital or clinic applications, however, has limited the practicality of supporting peripheral devices with resident workstation computers.
One shortcoming of many earlier mobile workstations was the requirement that they be plugged into a wall electrical outlet in a facility. It has become common for many mobile workstations to include a rechargeable battery carried thereon, so that connection to a wall outlet need only take place periodically for recharging. One consequence of using rechargeable batteries, however, has been the downtime and inconvenience required to recharge workstation batteries at a wall outlet. While certain rechargeable batteries can power a workstation for hours, the associated workstation is still idled for the typically lengthy recharging period. Thus, electrical cords are still needed at some point during a typical workstation's service cycle. Extra workstations may also be needed to ensure that a sufficient number are available for use by facility personnel at any given time, as certain workstations can typically be expected to be idled for recharging.
Attempts have been made to overcome certain of the problems associated with rechargeable batteries, namely, the downtime required for recharging. Designs have been proposed where a rechargeable battery may be switched with a fresh battery rather than docking the workstation at a wall outlet. These proposals have seen little, if any commercial success, for several reasons. First, conventional batteries tend to be quite heavy and unwieldy. It is thus difficult and in some instances even dangerous for facility personnel to attempt to remove a conventional, relatively heavy lead-acid battery, for example, and replace it on a mobile workstation with a similarly heavy and unwieldy lead-acid battery. A second problem is that the workstation must still typically be powered down during switching batteries. Many users have considered these factors to render switchable battery systems more trouble than they are worth.